Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Leorocks5
Summary: Series of Song-fics focusing on the song, (BoBD, by green day!) and the characters reactions to the song! R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, people. I heard this song on pandora, and it's just such a perfect representation of the avengers I just had to do a songfic. If you've never heard this song before, look it up, I can wait. It's called 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Listened? Good. Now, Enjoy! Sorry it's short- they'll get longer, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: do I LOOK like I own Marvel? I think not. **

* * *

"Is there a point to where we're going, Barton?" Natasha narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend of six months. It would be an understatement to say that she was, plainly, pissed at him- NOONE, not even Clint, drags Natasha out of the gym when she's training. "You'll see" Clint answered, a mysterious glint in his eyes. He led her up to his floor in avengers tower and told her to wait outside. He slipped inside and reappeared a few moments later, holding a box. "Happy anniversary, Tasha."

* * *

Back in her apartment, Natasha opened the box. A shiny black iPod lay inside, complete with a red-hour-glass-on-a-black-background case. Clint had told her he had gotten Tony to do some gadgety things to it, so now every app was free, and she had a full playlist. She slipped in the earbuds and opened the music. The fifth song was the one that caught her eye first-it was called 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. Slightly suspicious, she turned it on, and heard,

?"I walk a lonely road,

The only one I have ever known.

Don't know where it goes,

But it's only me,

And I walk alone"?

"Oh, Clint." She sighed. She understood why Clint had asked Tony to put on this song in particular- this song was exactly like her life, an exact representation of her attitude. For most of her life, she had been alone- forced to walk the Boulevard of Broken Dreams, just like the song said. But, unlike the person in the song, she was done with that. She had a home now- even a group she almost could consider family. She belonged, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tony**

**hey guys! heres chapter #2, btw, fluffy bunnies (hey dana!) took MY idea, NOT the other way around! **

**disclaimer: seriously, if i owned marvel, do you think i'd be on FanFiction? i think not.**

* * *

"Tony?" Pepper stood in the doorway of tony's lab. tony looked over at her, noting how TERRIFIED she looked. "Yeah?" "Tony, i-i'm pregnant." She said. Tony's first reaction was shock, but it quickly turned to anger. "What? No! No, no, no, no, no, no. Get it aborted! Do something! Please!" Pepper looked upset. "No, Tony! Why don't you want a kid?" He looked at her imploringly. "Pepper, you don't understand! I can't be a good father! I don't know how, and I sure as hell can't look at _my_ father to know how! How could I be a good father? I want to, Pepper, but I can't! So no!" "Tony...I-" Pepper said, but he cut her off. "Don't! Just don't!" He shouted at her, then stormed out angrily, trying hard not to see the hurt look on her face.

* * *

Tony stormed out of avengers tower angrily. After about three blocks, though, he calmed down enough to think rationally. He realized Pepper was right, of course; it wasn't _her_ fault Tonys dad had sucked _big time_. Still to angry to go home, he pulled out his Starkphone and plugged in his earbuds. The first song was titled 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. He smiled grimly- that's what **_he_** got for letting an AI choose his playlist. He pressed on it, and listened as the opening chords started.

ㇸ6"I walk a lonely road,

The only one I have ever known.

Don't know where it goes,

But it's only me,

And I walk alone"ㇸ6

After the song finished, Tony stood still for a few seconds. He understood why Jarvis had put that on- the AI really did care about him, after all. Smiling slightly, he turned around and headed towards home.

* * *

"Pepper?" Tony stood in the doorway of their room. It was going to be hard, And he didn't really know what to say, but he figured an apology was necessary. She turned around. "Look, Pep- I'm **_really_** sorry about how I reacted before. I'm ready to be a good father now." He held out his arms, and she stepped into them, burying her face in his neck, and he kissed the top of her head gently, knowing he was forgiven.

* * *

**well? What do you think? the little blue button calls!**

**-Leo xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Sorry I haven't updated in a while- looong story short, first I was grounded for 6 weeks straight, and THEN I thought I had lost the folder that I keep all of my ff ideas and story's in, and I nearly had a mental breakdown. So, ya... But now I found it, so we're ok.  
Disclaimer- do I have to say it? I'm positive you've gotten the gist by now...  
-Leo ψ**

Steve sat on the couch of his tiny apartment and sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, he was lonely. He even missed Tony's annoying sarcastic comments. Finally, he decided he couldn't take the silence any more. Grabbing his wallet and sketch book on the way, he got off the couch and headed for the door.

He walked through the streets, lost in thought, until he came to the Starbucks on the corner of 27th. He went in, bought his regular coffee, and sat down at a corner table with his Sketch Book and a pencil. Smiling slightly as he got lost in his memories, he began to draw his friends- EXACTLY as they would be right now. Tony and Bruce in the lab, Natasha in the gym, a knife halfway between her and the target, and Clint on the roof, bow and quiver resting besides him. Lips pursed in concentration, he began to fill in the floors in order- first Bruce, then Natasha's; Tony's; Clint's;... Steve's pencil faltered, then froze over the next floor: the floor Tony had promised to him. He put down his pencil and thought for a minute, sipping his coffee. Suddenly, he was aware of the song playing softly on the radio- a classic rock song by some boy band.  
?"I walk a lonely road,  
The only one I have ever known.  
Don't know where it goes,  
But it's only me,  
And I walk alone"?  
Steve grimaced. He could understand what the singer meant by 'walking lonely roads'. Steve felt like that a lot- like he had a foot in two worlds. He didn't belong here, and he knew it. Then he made a decision. Pulling out the Starkphone™ Tony had given him, he called Tony. "Stark?" "The one and only." Tony's drawling voice made Steve's heart clench. He really hadn't realized how much he missed the team. "'Sup, Capsicle?" "That floor still got my name on it?" Steve could HEAR Tony's eyebrows raising. "If you want it, it's yours." "I'll be over in an hour. And Tony?" "Hmmm?" "Thanks." Steve hung up, paid, and walked out of the café. He had some packing to do.

**Well? I know it's not too long, but it's sweet... NO STONY INTENDED! I mean, I'm not a hater, but PEPPERONY 4 LIFE! Who's with me?  
REVIEW!  
-Leo  
Ψ**


End file.
